ben_10_omniverse_fanficfandomcom-20200214-history
War of the Worlds Part 2
This is the 20th episode of Dan 10. Summary As the fierce war of the Highbreed and DNAliens continues, the gang decides to travel to the home planet of the Highbreed. After hitching a ride on a DNAlien ship to negotiate with the Highbreed Leaders. Story Upgrade merged with a ship is flying hyperspace through the portal. CC: Where the Highbreed are we going? Upgrade: I'm planning on travelling to the home planet of the Highbreed! Marina: Do you even know where it is? Upgrade: I'm hypothesizing that it might be at the end of this portal. Azmuth: Your hypothesizing! Upgrade: Okay maybe Upgrade might not know where it is but, (slaps his Omnitrix symbol, his hands become pincers and head expands and merges with his body and his legs split into crab legs.) Brainstorm will know where to locate the celestial body that is local to the Atasian representatives! Chris: Speak English! Azmuth and Brainstorm: The Galvanic Mechamorph won't find the planet but the Cerebrocrustacean, might! (They look at each other in annoyance.) Jay: Watch out! (Ships shoot lasers at the ship.) Are you sure Brainstorm can fly this thing? Brainstorm: Because of his hyper-evolved intelligence this form is miraculously the accurate chose for pilotting this aircraft! Jay: Yeah but is he versatile in combat?! Brainstorm is pilotting the ship at full speed away from the attacking ships. Then DNAliens jump onto it. Jay slaps down his Omnitrix, he gains a horn and armor all over his body his jaws become steel. Eatle: Eatle! (He jumps out and eats metal off the ship and blasts a laser knocking the DNAliens off, then more jump on him but he repels them with a charged up laser.) Grrrrrrr this isn't working!! Chris get up here! (He pulls up a metal Chris, who punches an approaching DNAlien. Then a DNAlien spits a slimeball like a sniper knocking the two over the Earth.) AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! CHRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSS!!! Chirs, teary eyed: EEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! WHHHHHHHHHHHATTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!! Eatle transforms into Astrodactyl and flies up to the ship and blasts an energy beam knocking that DNAlien off. Astrodactyl: *Bawk* Bring it on Astrodactyl's got this! (He propels himself with an astro wave then fires it causing the ship to fly off course. Then he reverts and he and Chris jump back into the ship.) Brainstorm: Next time can you be any more subtle?!!!!! Jay: Wait! Are...you..being.....sarcastic? Brainstorm: How....about.....no! (Brainstorm begins tapping some buttons causing the ship to go into hyperspace. Then they arrive at Augstaka.) Azmuth: I would have pilotted this ship in a more direct and evading approach! Brainstorm: That is your opinion which is completely not true! Azmuth: Grrrrr!!!!! Marina: Guys focus! (She seperates them with pink energy.) Brainstorm reverts. Dan: Phew! We're here at last! They all glare at him. Dan: What? Marina: You reverted how are we going to land this thing!? Azmuth jumps on Dan's lap and is pilotting the ship down to the surface. Azmuth: What were you saying about my pilotting the ship to be an opinion? Dan: Why you sarcastic little....(mumbles under breath.) End Scene As they get off the ship and head to a building two Highbreed are standing guard. Highbreed 1: Halt you cannot pass! Dan: We're here to talk to your leader! Jay: Yeah takes us to your leader! Dan, looking at Jay: Really? How original! (He transforms into Humungousaur and smashes one of the Highbreed. Then charges into the building but is unable to squeeze into the elevator. Humungousaur: Out of all the aliens I have I transform into one of my largest forms! (He fits in crushing the others.) Azmuth: Now you know how crowded I feel! Chris: Shut it frog face! The elevator keeps going up until it stops and begins to fall. Everyone: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Humungousaur: Let me out! (He busts through the door and grabs the wall as they fell preventing them from falling.) Can't hold this forever! Marina uses your platforms! Marina creates an energy platform and everyone even Humungousaur gets on it. Marina: Here we go! (As they rise they see two cameras shooting lasers stunning Humungousaur.) Humungousaur: OWOWOWOWOWO!!!!!!!!!!! ROARRRRRR!!! (He grabs a piece of the wall and tosses it at the cameras destroying them. He then reverts.) That actually wasn't that bad! (Everyone shrugs and they continue.) End Scene The gang reach a floor and enter seeing Dr. Psychobos working on a computer. Dan: *Gasps* Dr. Psychobos I presume! Dr. Psychobos: I'm fl-flattered you re-remembered! Azmuth: Psychobos! You fool your working with the Highbreed!? Dr. Psychobos: Ahh you br-brought the p-pest and in-incompetent Ga-Galvan, Azmuth!! (He fires a lightning bolt but Marina counters with an energy blast knocking Psychobos over. Psychobos recovers and fires series of powerful lightning bolts but Dan transforms into a new alien. He resembles a green pufferfish with spikes on his head, he's green with arms and legs and a coiled tail. There is a black line around his mouth that is lined with sharp teeth. The black line leads to a green eye on each side of his head, he wears black pants.) New Alien: Cooool, this guy is awesome! But he's a pufferfish...that can breathe on land! (He puffs up his body releasing a stream of slime hitting Psychobos knocking him into a computer.) I'll name him Luggie Man! Marina is grossed out: Try again! Luggie Man: How about.....Spitter! Marina: Like you can't get any more disgusting! First Eye Guy and now Spitter! Spitter puffs up and spits more slime at the computers causing them to malfunction. As Psychobos charges electricity he gets electrocuted and faints. Spitter: Spitter's slime is a conductor of electricity awesome! Spitter reverts back to Dan and begins coughing. Dan: Eeew I got Spitter's slime in my mouth! Blecchh! Chris: Come on lets get out of here! (They walk over to the elevator but it won't open as Chris in metal form is pounding on the doors.) Dangit it won't open we're trapped! (He holds up Psychobos to the wall.) Open the doors for us! Azmuth: Do it Psychobos they are not bluffing! Psychobos: Never hahhahah!!!! CC: Dude you're responsible for waging an intergalatic war! (He fires an arrow at Psychobos's head causing the symbol on his head opens the doors.) Wow my rage opened the doors! Maybe I'm a wizard! Marina: Okay wizard boy can you we now stop the war! CC: Okay Okay cranky!!! As they enter the elevator they advance to the top floor. Seeing a council of Highbreed in a complete circle. Highbreed Leader: WHAT ARE YOU FOUL VERMANS DOING HERE! Dan: We're here to tell you to call off the war! Highbreed: And if we reconsider! Dan slaps down the Omnitrix turning into Lodestar and fires a magnetic bomb exploding on contact. Lodestar: Or else this! Highbreed Leader: Interesting a Biosovortian interesting shapeshifter. (The Leader is hit by a lightning bolt and turns to see Shocksquatch.) Shocksquatch: You forgot about me, eh! (He fires a lightning bolt from his hand causing his hair to stand up but the Highbreed dodges and lands on Shocksquatch and began punching him vigorously.) Don't suppose your getting tired, eh? (As the Highbreed was about to throw a punch he was pulled back seeing Gravattack smiling with his hand with green aura.) Gravattack: Hey take on someone your own size! (As the leader was being pulled back he fired a green gravity ball enveloping the entire floor. Gravattack is levitating while carrying Azmuth, Marina, Shocksquatch reverted, Chris and CC with his gravity powers. Then puts them down and lands.) Hah! (The Highbreed are scattered all over the ground. Gravattack then punches the leader mutliple times and slams his arm on the ground causing the leader to fly up then slammed to the ground. Now Gravattack is using his powers to make the leader float then slammed him into the elevator. Then he ran up to the elevator and made the leader float again and swung him around, Gravattack became a planet and repelled him after a few swings. The leader got up shaking.) Dude don't fight the force! (He began intesifying the pressure but reverted.) Marina contained the leader in a magenta sphere and her magenta tentacles wrapped around the council of Highbreed. Marina: Call off the war! Highbreed: What if we reconsider! *Laughing* (Marina turns to Dan and he shrugs. She then throws that Highbreed out the window.) AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Chris: That is what's going to ha-(He is hit by an electric blast along with the others. The Highbreed fell out of the tentacles and the sphere vanished. Dr. Psychobos was the cause of the blast and locked them in shackles and threw them into a cell.) End Scene Chris comes to. Chris: Where am I? (He absorbs the golden layering off the shackle and broke out of it.) Whew! (He sees CC and Jay, then breaks them out.) Jay and CC are still unconscious. Chris walks over to the watch and twists it until he sees Waybig's silhouette he slaps it down and Jay becomes Buzzshock. Buzzshock wakes up alerted. Buzzshock: Ugh! Huh? Where are we? Chris: The Highbreed through us into a cell, can you break us out? Buzzshock: I'll try! (He becomes electricity to escape the cell and tried to open the cell but failed.) It's locked I'll try to look for the key! (Buzzshock converts into electricity and flies through a vent until he sees Psychobos. Buzzshock reverts into his solid state and makes a noise. Psychobos turns alarmed and Buzzshock ducks.) Psychobos: Hmm! (Buzzshock slides out tiptoeing toward a key he sees on a table. Until he is hit by an electric bolt.) Buzzshock: WAH! (He dodges.) Psychobos: HAHAHAHAHA you id-idiot you fell for it! I kn-knew you would sneak out! I set you up! *Laughs* (Buzzshock fires a lightning bolt from his hand. But Psychobos discharges a pulse wave of electricity then Buzzshock screams creating a sonic blast overloading Psychobos causing him to faint.) Buzzshock: New power! (He grabs the key albeit with some difficulty and unlocks the cell and reverts.) How come Marina and Dan are always isolated from us? CC and Chris gasps. Jay: What? CC: You used a big word Dan would be so proud! Chris: And because they are a couple. Jay: Duh! (He facepalms.) Dan is locked in a missile with Azmuth strapped outside the ship. Highbreed Leader: Now I will destroy you all! Dan wakes up: Need a new plan of attack! (Gets to Alien X silhouette.) This time I need you! (He slaps down the Omnitrix causing vines to cover him.) Swampfire? Ugh! (He fires a stream of fire trying to burn out of the missile but fails then reverts. He transforms into Ball Weevil and spits a plasma ball that fails he reverts. He transforms into Eye Guy and fires eye beams that bounce around the missile and hits one of his eyes then reverts. Dan transforms into Bloxx and hammers the ship failing, then reverts. He transforms into Jetray and fires neroshock blasts that hits Jetray causing him to break out of the missile then reverts.) Okay! (He turns to the Highbreed.) Oh! (Slaps down the Omnitrix but it's red.) Great! (He unstraps Azmuth and runs off like a cheetah.) Highbreed Leader: Get him! (The Highbreed reveal orange wings and flies towards him.) Dan, running: Come on Azmuth upgrade the Omnitrix or something! Azmuth: FINE! (He waves his hand over the Omnitrix and it turns blue.) Omnitrix in Dan's voice: DNA accepted prepare for reboot! (It tranforms into green with a gray circle surrounding the symbol of the Omnitrix. Its strap has a black stripe running down.) Dan: Whoa! (Squeezes two gray sides and a green hologram pops up and Dan slams it down transforms into a a brown chicken/rooster with a gray mohawk. He has a beak with a white chest and long chicken legs with sharp talons on his hands and on the back of his elbows. He also has green leg braces with a green vest hooker with the Omnitrix symbol on it. With black underwear.) *Bawk* Chicken Man? A Highbreed flies down and Dan kicks him causing the Highbreed to fly straight up and down then Dan kicks it to the leader knocking them both down. Dan slashes with his talon elbows and stabs a Highbreed and spins in a circle kicking all of the Highbreed away. Then gets up with him and Azmuth dizzy. Dan: Whoa, whoa, whoa-Kickin Hawk can't take this! (Kickin Hawk reverts.) End Scene Marina is locked away and Armodrillo comes drilling in with Chris and CC at his side then reverts. Marina: Thanks. Jay: Welcome! Dan as NRG is fighting the leader but the leader knocks NRG into the wall. NRG: Ugh! Even with the new Omnitrix controls I still get the same old aliens! (NRG is about to fire a radiation blast but the leader grabs him by his faceplate and swings him out the window.) Marina: NOOOOOO!!!!! (Her eyes glow pink and her skin peels off revealing a purple humanoid with flowing pink energy hair and flies off toward the leader and fires an energy beam causing an explosion knocking him into a wall.) Chris whistles. Marina fires a stream of energy but the Highbreed knocks her away with a chair. Highbreed: Your boyfriend is doomed!!! Marina then fires a pulse energy wave almost killing the leader but metal Chris takes most of the damage. CC grabs her and pulls her down. CC: Marina calm down! You need to calm yourself! Now! (She reverts to her human form and falls into his arms.) It's okay. Dan, unseen: Hey hey! Jay: Oh no! My brother's a ghost! Dan: Not exactly! Everyone sees him hanging onto the ledge. Everyone pulls him up. Chris, to Marina: Hey Rina are you going to turn back to the being again because-(Dan glares at him.) Nevermind. The Leader and the Highbreed walk up to them. Dan: Call off the war! Leader: Yessir! (He grabs his staff and presses a button causing all the ships to return to their stations and all the Highbreed on Earth to be beamed up.) Jay noticing Dan's new Omnitrix: Cool! (And presses the gray buttons causing Gravattack's green hologram to pop up.) Cool! Azmuth can you get me one of those! Azmuth: Very well! You did stop an intergalactic war! (He swings his arm and the same happens to Jay's omnitrix.) Jay: Hey you could've done this a long time ago! (Trying out the Omnitrix's new controls.) Azmuth beams himself up. Dan, messing with the Omnitrix: Uh oh! (Fires a DNA wave that causes all the Highbreed to change their appearance along with Jay's. After examining the Highbreed) Now I guess all of the Highbreed have changed their appearance! (He sees one that is black with plug fingers.) You have Feedback's DNA! (The leader has bumps and rocky skin that is red with brown and an energy core.) Gravattack! (One has yellow and black fur with bolts.) Jay: Shocksquatch! Highbreed Leader: Thank you for showing the error of our ways! Team: Bye! End Scene The team is beamed back down to Earth. Dan: Grandpa Jim! (Jay and Dan hug Jim.) Jim: You guys did it! Xylene: Goodbye everyone! (She beams herself up.) Angela: I am starstruck! CC: Be starstruck at this! (CC kisses her.) Samantha: You guys are so awesome! (She gives them a thumbs up.) Digger gives Jay a noogie causing him to laugh. Chloe: You finally unlocked your Anodite form! Marina: Yeah! I went a little crazy! Chloe: It happens! Dan: Where's Darkstar? Chris: Yeah I'd like to give that guy a knuckle sandwich! Jay: Who cares as long as we saved the day. Now everyone looks into the moon as Bellwood is saved. This is the season finale of season 2 of Dan 10 Hope you enjoyed it :) Characters Dan Tennyson Jay Tennyson Marina Tealiton Chris Levin Chloe Tealiton Jim Tennyson Digger Jackhamma Azmuth Xylene Samantha Starlight Angela Starlight Plumber Arnix Plumber Rook Villains Highbreed (Formerly) DNAliens (Formerly) Dr. Psychobos Aliens Used By Dan Upgrade (From Last episode) Brainstorm Humungousaur (accidental transformation) Spitter (First Appearance) Lodestar Gravattack Swampfire (Accidental transformation, selected alien was Alien X) Ball Weevil (cameo) Eye Guy (cameo) Bloxx (cameo) Jetray (cameo) Kickin Hawk (First Appearance) NRG Aliens Used By Jay Eatle Astrodactyl Shocksquatch Buzzshock Trivia .Augustaka is shown .The Highbreeds stop invading Earth .The war ends. .Dan and Jay's Omnitrixes reboot into new Omnitrixes .CC kisses Angela .Marina unlocks her Anodite form